


Tides of Vengeance

by orphan_account



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Drama, Family, Fantasy, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mermaids, Mermen, Naga, Remnant is an ocean world, Team STRQ under the sea, Transformation, qrow and Raven become naga
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23128075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Marooned at sea with his family dead and his ship lost to the abyss, Qrow is offered a fresh start; a figurative and quite literal rebirth beneath the tides. But will he make the most of this opportunity to forge a new path, a new family and life? Or will the lust for vengeance consume him?
Relationships: Qrow Branwen & Original Character(s), Qrow Branwen & Raven Branwen
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Tides of Vengeance

How many days had passed since he was cast adrift from his parent vessel, left alone with nothing but the scorching sun, endless water and the piece of driftwood he'd laid on for companionship?

Qrow Branwen had served on his ship, the Harbinger, for as long as he could remember. He was raised on that ship along side his twin sister Raven. It was their home, the crew was their family. The Captain and First Mate? Their mother and father.

That old galleon had sailed the seas from the time before he was even born; transporting cargo to exotic ports, ferrying passengers from one destination or another, escaping pursuits from pirates, and above all? It was a home on the waves. And in their short fifteen years, the twins saw so many wondrous things as members of its crew.

The twins grew up knowing every single bit of rope and rigging on that vessel. Knew every hidden compartment, every alcove, every little knock and cranny. Places they'd hide away to avoid the Quartermaster's wrath when they liberated one-too-many rations from the galley. Or where one of them would sneak away after curfew to read a book by candlelight that the Captain had so generously loaned from her private collection.

Now, that home had sunk beneath the very waves it sailed across countless times before. An empty drift with its cargo strewn across the ocean floor like spilled guts from a wallowing beast. The crew, all good men and women - decent men and women - were all gone now. All lost to the abyss. He would have been lost with them had it not been for the First Mate. In the chaos and confusion, Qrow had been separated from Raven and tried his best to find her again, but the old man had knocked him out.

The First Mate threw Qrow onto a long boat with whatever armful of provisions he could muster and sent him away, leaving the Harbinger to the battle that claimed it. Qrow was unconscious when the skybound monstrosities swooped down and cracked the vessel in two, burning it to its frames and slaughtering the crew.

The last thing the First Mate had ever said - the last order he gave Qrow - was to survive.

And so Qrow resolved to do just that. Tears streamed down his cheeks at the loss of the only family and home he ever knew. But despite the gaping maw and frothing rage in his heart at the thought he had lost everything - including his own twin - to the depths, Qrow spent his first days rowing with vigor.

The oars rose and sank beneath the ocean. No matter how much his arms burned from the exertion or how foul the weather turned, Qrow still rowed. Quite literally passing out on the spot from exhaustion before he roused to consciousness and resumed his task, fueled by little more than rage and adrenaline once his rations had ran out in the days previous.

The sad truth was, no matter how hard or far he rowed, Qrow still found himself trapped on the endless ocean. Blue stretching as far as the eye could see. And his endurance was not forever, not even the fires of his hatred could sustain him for much longer.

The First Mate's order was to survive, but young Qrow Branwen of only sixteen years was instead damned to a slow painful death by starvation or dehydration. Whichever claimed him first.

The fate drew ever closer with each passing hour and all Qrow could do was wait for the inevitable end to come. Only a day ago - or, perhaps longer he thought - he lost one oar to the depths, slipped from his grasp from a mix of fatigue and slippery handle from the rain and sweat. He desperately tried to reach for it, but it was gone before he'd even touched the thing. The other oar slipped from his grasp in his panic and in that moment, all he felt was crushing despair.

Qrow was done. He collapsed onto his back, awkwardly slumped against the wood beams that once served as his seat. He had no recourse, no rations and his will to go on was dwindling. His lips were cracked and he tasted salt, his limbs plagued with lethargy and his belly ached from hunter. His tongue was like lead - not that there was anyone to speak with - and the action of simply keeping his eyes open alone took all his willpower. Qrow hadn't even the energy to keep the fuel of his rage alive.

He blinked out the sun and hadn't realized he'd drifted off to sleep until he opened his eyes again and the full moon shone from its throne above, and its reflection pristine and clear in the glass-like ocean surface. The stars sat in the heavens, twinkling in an ever constant dance, playfully competing for the centre stage the moon had claimed for itself.

Qrow felt a tear trickle from his eye, wasting precious water he could ill afford. He was ordered to survive, but the end was coming and he had little choice in the matter. At the very least he would be granted a beautiful visage before the end.

As his eyes slowly closed for what he believed to be the last time, a large shadow crossed his vision and an all-too-human looking claw reached down for him.

**Author's Note:**

> So... I'm experimenting with a fantasy AU. Have fun.
> 
> I welcome feedback and criticism,
> 
> Aurora313


End file.
